Soul forge
by firetype77
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen he said that it was for everyone's good. He had no choice but to hide them but now there back. Now they're have stop this before it goes any farther or its the end of the timeline. I don't own undertale. (This is how I'll do disclaimers from now on)
1. Chapter 1

**Time forgotten**

 **Sans was her** **e!**

For as far back as I remember people were scared of me I never really sure why though. My name is Frisk and this is a story about how I found my place in the world.

"FREAK!" someone shouts as they throw things at Frisk.

Frisk shields himself from the rocks the other kids and taunted him. Why did this always happen to him he thinks as tears come down his face.

"Aw look it's crying." another one says.

The group moves in closer to him Frisk wanted them to stop he reaches out and a flash engulfs them the kids are blinded and Frisk runs off.

Frisk is able to get away from the bullies he wipes the tears and dirt from his face. The sun was setting Frisk loves this time of day he play with the shadows making shapes with his hands on the builds.

Then he hears a small rustle from the down an alley goes over to see what it could be.

"Anyone here?" he asks as he looks down the seemingly empty alley when he sees a tall figure hidden in the shadows.

"Hi my name's Frisk." the young boy says inching closer to the figure.

They just smile at him.

"You want to be friends?" Frisk asks cautiously.

They reach their hand out in a welcoming gesture Frisk heart swell he never had anyone want to be his friend. Frisk then sees that the hand is just bones but

Frisk thinks that it's just a costume . The young boy quickly goes up to them but trips down.

Only this wasn't right he didn't hit the ground he just kept falling down.

Frisk screams as darkness overtakes him the figure looks down at him as he falls frowning.

"You can't hide him from me." they says bitterly.

Frisk doesn't understand what it means but falling was the precedent at the moment. Frisk closes his eyes the same light from earlier shines this time when the opens his eyes Frisk sees snow all over the ground.

"Where am I?" Frisk ask nothing looks familiar to him nothing but does at the same times, not knowing what else to do Frisk decides to walk around.

Frisk walks when he suddenly feels like someone behind him quickly he jumps around. Only there's no one there soon he reaches a path.

As Frisk walks down the path the snow begins to fall and the winds pick up. It's cold and getting colder he needed to find a place to keep warm soon he comes across a shed in the back of a house.

He opens the doors and walks in there just random bits and ends about. It looks like a good place to rest Frisk finds a blanket among everything a wraps up in it.

The young boy shivers as the night goes on he tries not to sleep but his eyes are so heavy. Everything starts to fade away and he sees a short person before nothing.

When Frisk wakes up the following day he feels like he's on something soft and warm. Frisk can't remember being this comfortable but he can hear talking he opens his eyes and is shocked by what he sees.

"Oh hey kid you're up good name's Sans."

When the child doesn't say anything Sans just smile at them.

"So why were you in the shed did the frostbite?" Sans jokes as he just looks at him.

"Sans it's too early!" some else says from behind them in the other room.

"Come on now bro don't be so cold." Sans laughs.

"Sans!" the other shouts.

The two go back and forth with one another until Frisk breaks his silence.

"Ttt… Talking skeletons?!" Frisk yells confused pointing at them.

"Yo why are you yell?" Sans asks.

"Of course their yelling anyone seeing the Great Papyrus for the first time would." Papyrus says puffing his chest out.

Before any can be said Frisk starts to pinch his arms.

"You aren't dreaming kid." Sans tells him.

"Correct for even fantasy couldn't make something as great as I." the taller one said.

Frisk soon realizes that he isn't dreaming so that only meant one thing.

"Are you guys monsters?" the young human asks.

"Ee'yup and you're a human." Sans says simply as he puts his boney hands behind his head.

"So you got a name?" he asks.

"Wait that's a human." Papyrus shouts pointing down at him.

"My names Frisk I thought monsters were big and scary." the child says.

"I the Great Papyrus am quite terrifying." the skeleton says proudly.

Sans just chuckles at this and ruffles Frisk's hair and walks over to the other room leaving Papyrus and Frisk to talk. The two go back and forth asking each other questions. Frisk earlier shock is completely forgotten as Papyrus him about the monster world.

After talking for a while Papyrus asks asks why he was in there shed. Frisk explains how he fell after falling this down. Papyrus to tells him where the border between the world was.

"You should be able to across it only stops monster." Papyrus tell him as he waves goodbye to Frisk and tell him to visit again.

Frisk walks the way Papyrus told him happily skipping as he went. Unbeknown to him a pair of eyes was watching him from behind him. Frisk just keeps going until they see the barrier they reach only for it to shocked him back.

"Still not strong enough yet interesting."

Frisk turns around to see another skeleton but this one was different. Each of it's eye socket had hairline fractures one and the left one was shaped like a crescent moon. It's had a white turtleneck on and a cloak of darkness wraps itself around him. It appears like he was rising out of the shadows as they spoke again.

"What's wrong child you're not afraid of Gaster now are you?"

"No." Frisk says as he shakes his head and smiles shyly at him.

"Good."

Suddenly the shadows around him come to life grabbing Frisk's hands. Gaster then pulls the child into the air to examine him closer.

"Let me go!" Frisk demands struggling to free himself.

As he continues to try and get free a light starts to shine from his chest and frees him.

"Fascinating so it comes out when you're in a highly emotional state." Gaster says quickly recovering from the blast.

Frisk looks down at his chest it never glowed this brightly before, but before the human could think about it anymore Gaster tries grab him.

"I'll need to run more tests so be a good child and come here." the monster says.

Frisk shakes his head no and run dodging the tendrils as they came at him. Then suddenly it all stopped and Frisk slows down to see if he still being chased but as he's looking back a tentacle trips him. Frisk falls and hits his head on a rock and passes out.

"Now let go back to the lab." Gaster says as he reaches out to pick Frisk up.

That's when the young boy is surrounded by a blue aura and lifted into the air.

"Sans you do pick the worst time to show up." Gaster says.

"Leave now Gaster." Sans tells him as he carries Frisk over to him and holds the child in his arms.

"Not without my test subject." the shadowy creature says.

"Can let you do that." Sans says as he readies his attack.

Frowning Gaster has not choice but to retreat back into the darkness but not before one telling him this.

"You can't keep him from me like last time, he can't cross over this time I _**will**_ get him and there's nothing you can do about it."

And with that he was gone Sans gave a sigh of relief goes over to the barrier. The skeleton tries get the get the human to the other side.

"No! No no no this can't be happening!" Sans shouts Frisk moans in one his shoulder and soon wakes up.

"Hey kid." Sans says.

Frisk recalls what happened and starts to panic.

"Do worry kid old Sansy took care of it, now it's time for you to go back." he tells the child as he puts them down.

Frisk tells Sans that he can't get through. Then he remembers what Papyrus told him.

"What am I?" Frisk asks as his eyes start to tear up.

Why can he do these weird things and why did that scary guy want him. But the worst thing was that now he knew that Sans and Papyrus wouldn't want to be his friends any more. It was all too much he falls to his knee.

"Hey now none of that now." Sans says reaching his hand out to Frisk looks up at Sans tears in his eyes.

"What am I going to do now?" Frisk asks.

"You'll just have to stay with us so I hope you're ready for a skull of a time." Sans laughs as he takes the child's hand.

 **A.n.**

 **First off for yes I know Frisk is like Corona.(watch soul eater then read the manga) but for my story their a boy. Second this was inspired by a youtube song (so blame them if you don't like it.) And then some comic dubs I know this isn't in my normal wheelhouse but I'm trying something new. As always please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Could not think of anything**

Sans takes Frisk back to Snowdin where they're greeted by Papyrus.

"What that?" Frisk asks curiously looking at contraption he's working.

"This is my greatest puzzle yet human, wait human? I thought you were going back to the surface world." Papyrus says.

"You know the kid decided they want to stick around. " Sans says Frisk turns to him confused.

"Really well I can not blame they for wanting spend as much time as possible with The Great Papyrus. Very well human I shall grant your wish." the taller skeleton says as he takes a bow.

"Yeah bro they just weren't ready to say _bone_ voyage."

"Really Sans?"

"What didn't find that _rib tickling_?"

"hehe."

"Human don't laugh you'll only encourage him. Don't you have your own puzzles to check brother." Papyrus says exasperated.

"Yeah guess I'll so see you two later." Sans says as he waves good bye.

After he leaves Frisk asks why Papyrus was setting up puzzles in the first place.

"Well you see I am trying to capture any bad guys that come here so I can join the royal guard and then all shall know of my greatness human." he tells him.

"Cool can I try it?" Frisk asks looking at the blanke path.

"I don't know this is one difficult puzzle but considering I'm here you should be fine." Papyrus says thoughtfully.

Frisk nods and stand in front of the trap there were six tiles on the ground and cage hanging overhead at the end was a plate of cookies. Papyrus tells them that in order to get through he has to step on the right tiles. Frisk looks at the floor and sees that Papyrus has left boot prints to the plate.

"Now don't get too discouraged if you can't do it at first." Papyrus says with his back turned.

Papyrus turns back around just in time to see Frisk eating the cookies already.

"Impossible how were able to get past this trap!?" Papyrus asks.

"I like puzzles." Frisk tells not wanting Papyrus about the footprints.

"Really truly are worthy of being friends with The Great Papyrus." he says as Frisk finishes eating the of the cookies.

"That said I have should make sure Sans is doing his job so why don't you come with me human." Papyrus asks the child.

Frisk nods yes then has an idea and asks the tall skeleton to bend down.

"Yes human what is it?" Papyrus asks Frisk then climbs up on his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Frisk says pointing in the direction Sans went the duo then go racing off to find the shorter skeleton.

Frisk and Papyrus are both humming the whole way when they get there Sans is nowhere to be seen. But suddenly they hear the faint sound of snoring.

They both start looking around to find where the snoring was coming from. Frisk then looks up and sees Sans sleep up in a trees.

"Papyrus look." Frisk says pointing up Papyrus looks in the direction that Frisk is pointing and sees his lazy brother.

"Sans wake up." Papyrus yells at him.

"Hu… oh hey Paps kid" he asks slowly getting up.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself." Papyrus says waving his arms about after putting Frisk down.

Sans gets up to jump down but slips and falls down Frisk both Papyrus both rush over to him.

"Are you alright brother?" Papyrus ask as he picks up Sans.

"Aaahh… guess I shouldn't have branch out." Sans says.

"...really you need to be more careful that could have been a lot worst." Papyrus tell his brother helping him up only for him to fall back down.

Everyone looks down and sees that Sans leg has a crack in it.

"Well that's not good." Sans says looking at his injury.

"Just look what you've done now." Papyrus scolds him.

"Are you hurt bad?" Frisk asks.

"Do not worry human The Great Papyrus will take care of this." he says in a confidently.

Soon Papyrus' eye sockets begin to glow orange along with his hands. He places his hands on Sans leg and the crack soon disappears.

"There now do try to be more careful brother." Papyrus says as Sans gets up.

"Heh thanks bro for getting me back on my feet." Sans jokes.

"Did at least calibrate you puzzles." Papyrus sighs.

"Nope."

"Sans do your job so I don't have to!"

As Papyrus yells at Sans Frisk wonders how he can glow but before he can ask something catches his eye behind the booth. Frisk goes over to check it out and finds nothing.

"Kid what you doing back there?" Sans asks them.

"Nothing." the human says running over to Sans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sans looks back to where Frisk was looking and glares before rejoining Frisk and Papyrus.

"Sans I am going to check the other puzzles, human I'll see you later." Papyrus says taking his leave.

After that Frisk asks why Papyrus was glowing earlier and how that fixed his leg Sans tell them that was magic. Sans then asks if they want a hotdog Frisk says sure and starts to eat it.

"Do you have magic?" Frisk asks as Sans.

"Jeez kid you sure ask a lot of questions _*ring*_ hold on a sec bud." Sans says as he pulls his phone out and answers.

"Yeah… I'm not sure if that good idea... I know but I think you should wait… alright bye."

Sans sighs getting of the phone then looks at Frisk and smiles.

"Who was that?" the young boy asks.

"Heh don't worry about it now where were?" the skeleton says.

Frisk listens as Sans tells him that monsters bodies are made of it and that they use of everything. The child then asks to see Sans magic.

"You sure kid?"

"Yeah!"

Frisk is surrounded by blue aura and whisked off the ground. This was an amazing feeling Frisk is laughing loving it. When suddenly their chest begins to glow then everything goes black and they can hear a voice talking.

" _You will be our salvation."_

"Alright kid time to come down. " Sans calls snapping them out of the daze.

"Aw Sans just a little longer." Frisk goans as the light around them lessens and they closer to the ground.

"Sorry kid but I'm _bone_ tired after this high flying adventure." Sans tell them as their feet hit the ground.

Frisk giggles at the lazy skeleton the lets out a tiny sneeze. Sans tells him to go home to warm up and he or Papyrus will meet them there.

"See you later Sans." he says waving go bye.

Later Frisk was sitting at Sans and Papyrus' house and watching underground tv. The guy staring was funny but why was he playing in everything on every channel?

After a while someone walks through the door Frisk turns around thinking it's Sans and Papyrus it wasn't.


End file.
